dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Past and Future
Zarbon's Surprise }} The Past and Future (聞け悟空よ! フリーザには手を出すな, Kike Goku yo! Furiza niwa Te wo Dasu na) is the seventeenth episode of the Namek Saga and the fifty-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on June 20, 1990. Its original American air date was October 25, 1997. Summary On King Kai's planet, Yamcha is seen asking King Kai if he can say hello to Goku. King Kai instructs Yamcha to rest his hand on his shoulder and speak. Yamcha tells Goku that the trip down Snake Way was not as difficult as the increased gravity on King Kai's planet. Goku agrees with him and tells him he is training under a high amount of gravity himself, with the gravity machine being set at 30 times Earth's normal gravity. Goku explains that he is on his way to Namek so he can aid Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma. As Goku tells them that Vegeta is also on Namek, King Kai, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu all get alerted in their direction. Goku continues to explain that there are other warriors on planet Namek who are not Saiyans but wear the same uniforms. Goku concludes that the leader of the extraterrestrial space pirates is more powerful than Vegeta. King Kai asks if the leader's name might be Frieza and Goku responds that he is not certain. King Kai uses his antennae to check the identity of the invader on Namek. King Kai obtains a precise location of the ruler to conclude that it truly is Frieza. King Kai becomes extremely frightened, expressing his surprise through nervous shaking. King Kai begins to warn Goku that this is the strongest and fiercest opponent he could ever face and there's no way he is ready for him. King Kai tells Goku that he is not warning him for his own sake, but for all people everywhere. He continues to warn Goku to never anger Frieza, for his wrath spreads through the entire universe. Goku brings up that he has to collect the Dragon Balls as a valid argument and he at least has to try. King Kai continues to warn him, telling him to promise that he will not go near Frieza. Piccolo places his arm on King Kai's shoulder in order to convey his message. He quickly tells Goku not to listen to King Kai and to collect the Dragon Balls and wish them back to life. Piccolo says that in the meantime, they will do some training with King Kai to get ready. Goku agrees with Piccolo's proposition. Piccolo estimates that between him, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin, they should be able to handle Frieza. King Kai struggles as he argues. Piccolo says there's no time to waste and King Kai should start training them. King Kai says he will not if they are planning to fight Frieza. Piccolo promises that he will not fight Frieza, though he repeats to himself that he will. Tien thinks to himself, saying that he needs to train hard, just like Goku. He concludes that in order to face Frieza, they will all have to be at their best. King Kai asks Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Chiaotzu if they are sure they are ready for his training... and none of them back down. King Kai says that their first challenge is to make him laugh in order to qualify for his training. As Goku is seen in his spaceship, he says to himself that just because he should avoid fighting Frieza, does not mean he should stop training... and continues to train under 30 times Earth's normal gravity. Meanwhile, Krillin and Dende can be seen flying in the Namekian skies, heading for the great elder's house. Dende estimates that they still have five more hours if they continue to go at their current speed. Vegeta is also on Namek, swiftly flying in midair. Vegeta says that he should have been able to sense more Nameks by now. As he is unable to locate another village, Vegeta senses another sign of energy. Vegeta inspects the direction in which he sensed the powers, stating that there is two of them and they are not with Frieza. On King Kai's planet, Tien struggles to tell a joke to King Kai so he can laugh in order to qualify for his training. Yamcha and Chiaotzu are successful in their attempts as Piccolo becomes annoyed with the whole prospect. After Tien struggles with delivering his joke, Yamcha tells Tien a joke to tell, and Tien uses it, first experiencing difficulty as he remembers it, but eventually successfully making King Kai erupt with laughter. On Planet Namek, Vegeta is soaring through the skies as he trails Krillin's energy signals. Krillin and Dende notice that they are being followed and proceed to hide in order to avoid being spotted. As Krillin and Dende find retreat behind a mountain, Vegeta quickly senses another enormous power and changes his direction. Krillin recognizes that Vegeta has gone after the big power level. The great power turns out to be Zarbon, who is still searching for Namekian villages in order to track down the Dragon Balls. Vegeta thinks that Zarbon will be easy prey without Frieza beside him. Goku is seen training in the spaceship heading for Namek. He performs push-ups and admits that he'll have to turn up the gravitron to 50 times Earth's normal gravity. King Kai begins the training regiment for the deceased warriors on his planet. He calls Bubbles, his pet monkey, so they can chase the primate. This was the same training that Goku had to endure, which King Kai reveals that it took Goku three weeks to achieve. The warriors are surprised at the sight of Bubbles, and are even more surprised to hear that it took so long to catch the monkey. Chiaotzu asks that if they are able to catch the monkey, whether they will begin the real training with King Kai. King Kai answers saying that they must surpass another test, which involves Gregory, and only then can they acquire further needed skills. Bubbles begins to run as Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu chase him. As King Kai turns, he is surprised to see that Piccolo has already caught the monkey with ease. Piccolo drags Bubbles and drops him in front of King Kai, noting that he does not want anymore games. Piccolo seriously summarizes the action as "monkey business," which makes King Kai erupt with laughter. None of the warriors share King Kai's enthusiasm for jokes, so he tells them they have a lot to learn about comedy. Zarbon is seen tearing through the Namekian skies as he continues his search for the Dragon Balls. He is still annoyed that their scouters were destroyed, making it greatly harder to track down the remaining villages. He notices a powerful energy approaching him and realizes that it is Vegeta. The two forces of Zarbon and Vegeta collide as they are bounced back from the energy that is emitted from their aura. Vegeta greets Zarbon and tells him that he has already disposed of Dodoria, and now plans to do the same to him. Zarbon becomes surprised with this prospect and finds it hard to believe, saying that he is lying. Zarbon warns Vegeta, telling him he should know better than to disobey Frieza. Vegeta reciprocates by telling Zarbon he never believed himself to be suited for the life of a follower. He explains that he no longer wants to take orders or cower in front of Frieza like a dog. He declares that he intends to see Frieza grovel at his feet as soon as he has made his wish for immortality. Vegeta explains his desire to Zarbon, stating that the winds of change are blowing and that the power of immortality will belong to him, allowing him to rule the galaxy forever. Zarbon replies that Vegeta is dreaming and that Frieza has already managed to acquire five Dragon Balls, and it will not take them long to find the rest. Vegeta tells Zarbon that they are blind without their scouters and it is a liability he does not share, since his powers have increased in more ways than he can possibly imagine. Zarbon laughs about Vegeta's increased strength, stating that the new tricks that he has learned will not make a difference as his abilities will not even hold a candle in comparison to Frieza's. Vegeta says that Zarbon already knows the answer as to why he will be capable of surpassing Frieza. Vegeta states that Dodoria also knew of his immense strength, and before he died, he revealed everything about Frieza's fear of the Saiyans, concluding that Frieza must also fear him. Zarbon tells Vegeta not to flatter himself because what Frieza feared was a union of the entire Saiyan race rising up against him. Zarbon states that all alone, Vegeta would be no threat to anyone. Vegeta pronounces that there's only one way to find out as he disappears and phases directly behind Zarbon. Zarbon reciprocates by instinctively punching at Vegeta, who proceeds to block his punch by gripping his hand. As Vegeta snickers, he tosses Zarbon into the sky, sending him sprawling. Zarbon gets a grip as he quickly recovers in midair. After phasing farther away, Zarbon grips one arm with the other and delivers the Elegant Blaster (a direct pinpointed palm blast) at Vegeta. The huge blast quickly approaches Vegeta, who proceeds to knock it away, deflecting it with his hand. The blast leaves a tremendous explosion on the ground below and debris flies all over as Zarbon becomes amazed at Vegeta's improved speed and skill, stating that Vegeta has surprised him. Krillin and Dende watch the fight from afar. There's a blazing wave left over from Zarbon's blast. Krillin mentions that Vegeta has definitely gone after the enormous power level. He also concludes that Vegeta must be fighting one of Frieza's goons. Krillin concludes that this is a good thing as they should fight and take each other out, because it will not end well for them if either one finds them. Krillin quickly grabs Dende and speeds toward the eldest Namek's house, hoping that they are too busy pounding each other to notice them. Vegeta punches Zarbon directly in the face, stunning him. Zarbon retaliates with a flurry of rapid kicks. Vegeta still manages to dodge all his attacks and appear above Zarbon. He then flips and rams Zarbon downward, sending him into the ground. Zarbon grips the ground as he slams down and Vegeta appears behind him, surprising Zarbon, only to kick him once again. Zarbon is pushed forward as he bites into the dirt. Vegeta begins to laugh uncontrollably, declaring that he has proved his point. However, instead of acknowledging defeat, Zarbon begins to snicker with an elegant tone. Zarbon is still on his knees and is facing the ground as Vegeta's smile fades and Zarbon's smile becomes apparent. Zarbon turns to face Vegeta, slowly raising his head. Zarbon tells Vegeta that he truly impresses him and that his fighting skills have come a long way since the last time they met, but not quite far enough. As Zarbon laughs, the wind blows his long hair wildly, his eyes have a distinct glare, and he continues to smile at Vegeta. Battles *Vegeta vs. Zarbon Cast Trivia *In the English dub, the joke that Tien tells to King Kai in order to make him laugh is: "You can tune a piano, but you can't tune a fish." The reference is between the word combination of "tune-a-fish" and tuna fish." In the original japanese version, his joke is "You think what's up your nose is secret, but really it's not" being a play on words of "it's not" and "it's snot". Gallery Zarbon.DBK.Ep.024.png|Zarbon PranksterTien.png|Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu PiccoloJealous.png|Piccolo ZarbonElegantBlasterNV.png|Zarbon blasts Vegeta with his Elegant Blaster technique ZarbonRecover.jpg|Zarbon bounces back, after being tossed by Vegeta ZarbonAngered.jpg|Zarbon on the ground ZarbonSinnisterGrin.png|Zarbon smiling at Vegeta in a sinister manner Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z